The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow
by p-sama7
Summary: It has been raining in Konoha ever since he returned from his mission. Oneshot. slight shonenai


I do not own Naruto and I do not own anything of that nature..........but I will own the world one day so I guess I can get over it for now.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
The Sun Will Come out Tomorrow  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sasuke was having a bad day.  
  
No, he was having a VERY bad day. So bad in fact that he found himself outside in the pouring rain training while he berated himself on the last mission he completed.  
  
"Too many mistakes!" Sasuke shouted as he hit the tree causing blood to pour from his knuckles but he didn't notice. "Too many!"  
  
Sasuke had just returned from a mission with his ANBU team. He was the leader of the squad for this mission and it was his first time to be an ANBU captain. It was a simple assassination mission but he never took into account that people would be hired to assassinate his men.  
  
He left with five men and came back with two.  
  
"They shouldn't have left! Should have stayed to the plan!" Sasuke panted as the rain caused all his hair and cloths to stick to his body. "Ugh!"  
  
"He shouldn't have died there........"  
  
Sasuke calmed himself down looking at the destruction he had done to the nature surrounding him, he collected his normally stoic mask that had broken to release his anger and placed it back on before making his way back home.  
  
It had rained in Konoha ever since he had gotten back. Some people said that there might be a flood coming but no one really cared to pay that much attention. After all Konoha wasn't in low ground.  
  
Sasuke glared at his gate to his home before making his way into his house.  
  
To his surprise the front door was open. As of instinct he pulled out weapons to defend himself and possibly attack with quickly pulling his ANBU mask up to cover his face as he entered his home.  
  
"The sun will come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, come what may......." Naruto dodged three kunai as they passed his head. "Oi! What was that for teme?"  
  
Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he threw his mask down on the ground. Naruto had probably just forgotten to shut the door again.  
  
"Dobe.........." Sasuke sighed as Naruto glared at him.  
  
"Don't call me that jerk!" Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke as he watched the dark haired boy take off his jacket revealing his bloodied arm from earlier. "Sasuke are you okay? You look like crap."  
  
Sasuke just nodded keeping his stoic appearance before disappearing into the shadows of the unlighted house. Naruto continued to stare in the darkness until he heard the shower turn on down the hallway.  
  
Naruto quickly got up and made his way through the shadows to his room where he stared out of the window. He had moved in with Sasuke about a few years ago after he got kicked out of his apartment for 'indifferent' reasons.  
  
He hated the rain, he watched the water roll down his window as he softly began his little tune.  
  
"The sun will come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, come........" Naruto turned over as he heard the shower turn off.  
  
Sasuke sighed as he cleaned his hand and bandaged it after putting on some pants he left his room to find the living room was empty. He laid down on the couch before he felt someone sit on it by his stomach.  
  
Sasuke brought his eyes to a small lazy squint as he watched Naruto stare at the ground. It wasn't everyday he saw the blond look so out of it...........just on the rainy ones as if the weather told you how Naruto was feeling.  
  
"Sasuke I......." Naruto spoke softly as he turned his head so he stared into black eyes. "I'm sorry about your mission."  
  
Sasuke sighed. So Naruto had found out too, not a surprise but he could always hope. Sasuke sat up when he felt a pang of guilt hit his heart. The fact that Naruto knew about the mission meant that he knew........Sasuke pulled Naruto over to him so that the blond was in his arms.  
  
"Naruto I'm sorry, there was......"  
  
"Konohamaru was a good ninja wasn't he?" Naruto choked as he held onto Sasuke. "Man I was supposed to try to cheer you up....."  
  
"No Naruto he was your friend you are allowed to mourn............he was good though. The best on the team in fact." And with that Naruto broke into sobs that he had been fighting back as Sasuke rocked him back and forth in a protective manor.  
  
It was the way of a ninja. To lose the ones you loved as you were forced to move on, some relationships were of those of kin while others were close enough to be blood.  
  
No one ever blamed Sasuke about what happened to the young man the village had grown to love. Even the boy's wife gave him her condolences as she went to go mother her three children.  
  
Sometimes our friends die.  
  
Sometimes it is the people of our family.  
  
Some people die for a cause while other die without a cause, but no one's death is meaningless.  
  
In some cases it can bring the most unlikely people together.  
  
Sasuke stared at the memorial as they added more names. He stayed there for about an hour after the people had left, in the rain that had yet to cease. In his black garments he traced all the names he knew on there.  
  
Would he be next?  
  
Sasuke say a tan hand come over his as he turned around to see Naruto giving him a sad grin. He let the blond lean on him as they stayed out in the rain paying respects to the memorial of their friends.  
  
Kakashi had once told them that his best friends were on there, they never thought twice of seeing their friend's names on there.  
  
Sasuke looked up at the clouds as the rain came to a stop. He smirked as he looked down to see Naruto had fallen asleep leaning against his body. He picked the blond up in both arms as Naruto's head fell on his shoulder.  
  
And with that they made their way home.  
  
The sun will come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, come what may, the sun will be out tomorrow.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


End file.
